


Стриптиз

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Criminal!Misha, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история о том, как познакомилисъ агент ФБР Дженсен Р. Эклз и глава русской мафии в Нью-Йорке Миша Коллинз</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [less25](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=less25).



День Дженсена Р. Эклза начинался в 6:00 утра, когда радио-будильник вырывал его из сна и сообщал очередную благоглупость типа: "Обещают прекрасную погоду" или "Дороги сейчас свободны, пробок нет". И дальше следовал какой-нибудь новомодный хит, от которого сводило скулы. Конечно, Эклз вполне мог бы настроить будильник на радиостанцию, которая передавала его любимую музыку, однако не делал этого. Подобная побудка раздражала и заряжала его злобной энергией на весь предстоящий день.

Он выпрыгивал из кровати, шлепал по зеленой овальной кнопке со стершимся за время использования "off" и начинал ежеутреннюю жесткую разминку. За ней следовали тридцатиминутная пробежка на стоявшем прямо в спальне тренажере, прохладный душ и кофе, который Дженсен пил в одних трусах на маленькой холостяцкой кухне. Потом он быстро натягивал строгие черные брюки, белую рубашку и один из безликих галстуков, хранившихся в пластиковом контейнере с надписью "Легион" - и вперед в бюро.

В 8:45 Эклз выходил из лифта на четвертом этаже регионального отделения ФБР в Сан-Антонио на Верхнем Университетском Бульваре и к девяти сидел за своим рабочим столом перед компьютером. Вы думаете, работать в ФБР интересно и увлекательно? Что пули как минимум раз в неделю свистят у вас над головой? Смотрите меньше блокбастеров и сериалов о криминалистах. Потому что работа агента Эклза на 99% состояла из обработки данных. На оперативную работу оставался один жалкий процент, и тратил его Дженсен, как правило, на бессмысленные опросы свидетелей.

Когда-то он мечтал пойти в армию вместо колледжa, так хотелось ему романтики и настоящей жизни, но родители его переубедили. Что ж, он с пользой провел эти годы, изучая юриспруденцию и уголовное право, посещая курсы и лекции по биологии, анатомии, химии, социологии... Учеба давалась Дженсену легко, он без труда сцеплял самые разные области знаний, препарировал информацию, фасовал ее и прятал на полочки для позднейшего использования. При этом он не превращался в заучку и всегда находил время для друзей, вечеринок и занятий спортом.

После учебы он не пожелал идти в университет, хотя с его оценками вполне мог бы выбрать один из самых престижных, а отправился в полицейскую академию, где готовили оперативных агентов. Натренированный аналитический ум помог ему выбиться в ряды первых студентов с самого начала, а занятия спортом - бейсболoм и баскетболoм в школе, соккерoм в колледже - подготовили к физическим нагрузкам. Открытый характер, легкость общения, гитара - Дженсена любили, и он был желанным гостем на всех вечеринках. И еще он нравился всем без исключения девушкам.

Если бы не одно "но". Дженсен был геем. Он был геем, сколько себя помнил - не трансвеститом, не запертой в теле мужчины женщиной, просто его с самого детства привлекали исключительно особи одного с ним пола. В начальной и средней школе ему нравились мальчики, потом - юноши из своего и параллельных классов, позднее - одногруппники и другие молодые мужчины. У него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы найти себе партнера на раз, на неделю или даже на несколько месяцев. Но почему-то ни с одним из них он так и не смог остаться.

Эклз закончил академию с отличием и, кроме диплома, вынес из нее еще несколько неприятных истин о себе и окружающем его мире.

Во-первых, мыться в общем душе с молодыми гетеросексуальными коллегами - трудно. Потому что некоторые части тела не поддаются контролю разума.

В академии Дженсен полюбил очень холодный душ.

Во-вторых, в Техасе, особенно в Сан-Антонио, никому нет дела до твоей ориентации. Однако отсутствие жены и парочки сопливых спиногрызов значительно замедляют продвижение по служебной лестнице.

И еще: даже если все коллеги души в тебе не чают, они тебе не доверяют на все сто. В этом Дженсен имел возможность убедиться на деле, правда, не в академии, а уже вступив в должность рядового агента в местном отделе ФБР.

И вот уже пять лет он просиживал дни в бюро рядом с другими такими же белыми рубашками и темными брюками, пялясь в экран не совсем нового "Делла", и сверял данные, вносил их в документы, вычитывал на предмет пропущенных зацепок протоколы проведенных не им допросов и жутко, жутко скучал. Ему хотелось жить, а он в двадцать три добровольно похоронил себя под кипой картонных папок и компьютерных файлов. К концу пятого года такой деятельности тоска приняла оттенок медного купороса, а Дженсена начали посещать неуставные мысли использовать табельное оружие прямо в бюро.

Пока его однажды не вызвал начальник отделения Марк Дж. Бартек.

Бартек в свое время оказался в нужном месте с пистолетом в руках и застрелил одного банковского грабителя, а двух других уложил мордами в асфальт, чем сэкономил тому банку пару сотен тысяч. За это, а также за врожденную склонность к поиску связей между разрозненными фактами бытия, Бартек был назначен сначала начальником отдела, а потом стал одним из четырех начальников отделений бюро. В отделе все знали, и Бартек не был исключением, что своего потолка он достиг и надеяться мог только на достаточно долгую жизнь после выхода на пенсию.

Итак, Марк вызвал Дженсена и завел разговор издалека. О родителях, о личной жизни и ежедневных трудовых успехах. Дженсен кивал, улыбался в нужных местах, проявлял приличествующую случаю толику эмоций и четко формулировал ответы. И недоумевал. Промаявшись минут десять, Бартек сел за свой стол, вцепился в кружку с остывшим кофе и протянул, обращаясь к мочке левого уха Эклза:

\- Тут такое дело, Дженс... Нужен агент для расследования под прикрытием.

Дженсен непроизвольно вздрогнул, но постарался все-таки не выдать, что сокрушающая волна надежды и восторга рванула от желудка вверх и затопила его до самой макушки. Марк, кажется, ничего не заметил и продолжил:

\- Из нью-йоркского отделения пришел запрос... В отдел расследования особо тяжелых преступлений требуется агент, который не засветился пока нигде вообще и в то же время отвечает высочайшим профессиональным требованиям. У них там вот уже несколько лет одна мафиозная группировка так резво продвигается вверх, что они забеспокоились. А заправляет всем один-единственный парень, но как бы они ни старались, так и не смогли никого внедрить в его ближайшее окружение. К нему не придерешься, на вид - респектабельный и удачливый бизнесмен, но уже сейчас понятно, что под этой респектабельностью скрывается... намного больше.

\- А... почему я? - Дженсену как-то не верилось, что он может понадобиться кому-то в Нью-Йорке, да еще и для расследования под прикрытием. Последние пять лет настраивали на скептический лад.

\- Тут такое дело, Дженс... - вторично протянул Марк, - ты не пойми меня неправильно... В общем, до сих пор внедряли крыс и в охрану, и в обслугу, но ни один или одна так и не задержались. И ведь так ловко он их всех рассекретил и... послал подальше. Поэтому решили по-другому. Этот мафиозо, он... - в этот момент Марк вдруг поперхнулся, как будто хотел сказать что-то другое, но вовремя вспомнил о политкорректности, - у него нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация. Он регулярно ездит в один стрип-клуб, развлекаться. И вот с этого бока решили к нему подобраться. Ну, и агент нужен... соответствующий.

Дженсен немного оторопел от такого откровенного кивка в сторону своей ориентации. Не то, чтобы он делал из нее тайну, но и радужную табличку с надписью "Я - гей!" над своим рабочим столом не вывешивал. А Бартек, преодолев последний барьер, явно вышел на финишную прямую:

\- Этот мафиозо, он... Ну, ты понимаешь. И вот тут-то его и можно прищучить, в клубе к нему можно подобраться без особого труда и, возможно, если повезет, что-то узнать. Неформальная обстановка, то-се... Ты там будешь типа сотрудником клуба, но подробнее тебе обо всем расскажут при подготовке - сам понимаешь, информация не подлежит разглашению. Только это по-настоящему долгосрочный проект, года на полтора-два... Зато может стать той самой ступенькой в карьерной лестнице, с которой начинается все, - на этих словах Бартек непроизвольно покосился на рамку, в которой висела грамота с благодарностью за то самое банковское дело.

\- Я согласен, - выпалил Дженсен.  
\- Ну, ты бы подумал, семье позвонил... Конечно, все строго конфиденциально, ты понимаешь, но посоветоваться...  
\- С семьей все в порядке, я их и так вижу раз в полгода. А больше мне не с кем советоваться.  
\- Ну раз так... Официально тебя переведут в другое отделение бюро, куда-нибудь подальше, типа Аляски или еще куда... Чтобы шансов, что кто-то из наших сотрудников случайно окажется поблизости, было поменьше. Дела сдашь Мастерсу и Вайнброду. Вещи собери. Тебе полагается двухнедельный отпуск, проведи его с пользой. А потом, не заезжая сюда, отправишься в Майами, тут все необходимые документы и адреса, - начальник перебросил картонную папку горчичного цвета через стол, - а там тебе уже все объяснят. Я, знаешь, как-то не сомневался, что ты согласишься. Но все равно, это... здорово с твоей стороны.

Бартек поднялся и протянул руку. Никогда еще Дженсен не радовался так сильно, когда прощался с кем-то.


	2. Chapter 2

Две недели отпуска пролетели незаметно. Сначала Дженсен сдал дела - когда он окинул теперь уже не свой рабочий стол прощальным взглядом, у него что-то екнуло внутри. Все-таки здесь была стабильность. Однако эта мысль довольно быстро поблекла перед радостью предвкушения чего-то нового. Грязно-желтая папка лежала на ворохе личных вещей в картонной коробке и постоянно притягивала взгляд. Дженсен с трудом удерживался от желания заглянуть в нее, но не хотел делать этого на глазах у всех.

Пришлось терпеть до самого вечера. Сначала он с прискорбием сообщил коллегам, что его переводят. Те с сочувствием покачали головами, похлопали его по плечу, пробормотали подбадривающие комментарии. Пока он обошел всех, желая каждому всего хорошего, прошло часа два. За это время сотрудники его отдела успели организовать кое-что из еды, пиво и чипсы и устроили Дженсену настоящие проводы. Приказ о переводе, подписанный Бартеком, уже висел на доске для объявлений и вызвал новую волну притворно-оптимистичных напутствий. Согласно документам агент Эклз отправлялся в региональное бюро Аляски, где ему предстояло работать в скромном штате из пяти сотрудников. Неудивительно, что практически все гадали, за что же Дженсена наказали и отправляют в ссылку. Дженсен изображал сожаление и не мог дождаться того момента, когда же наконец сможет закрыть за собой дверь и никогда не возвращаться в это место.

Когда-нибудь все подходит к концу, закончился и этот день. Дженсен выдохнул, только когда оказался в своей квартире. Прежде чем сесть, наконец-то, в свое любимое кресло и раскрыть папку, он заставил себя переодеться, умыться, достал бутылку пива и отключил мобильник. Просто так, на всякий случай. Наконец он добрался до документов.

Судя по всему, Марк Бартек не сомневался, что Дженсен ответит согласием. В любом случае, судя по датам, документы были подготовлены заранее. В начале Дженсен нашел подтверждение приказа о переводе - официальное. За ним следовал другой приказ - под грифом "Совершенно секретно", согласно которому он поступал в распоряжение особого отдела по расследованиям, связанным с организованной преступностью. Дальше была еще целая кипа всяких расписок, которые ему следовало подписать и сдать по прибытии на место подготовки, еще какие-то официальные бумажки. Дженсен не стал вчитываться, для этого у него еще будет время. В самом низу лежал простой конверт из плотной белой бумаги. На нем не было никаких надписей, намекавших на содержимое, кроме ярко красной печати "Ограниченный доступ. Секретная информация". Дрожащими пальцами Дженсен надорвал край и вытащил пачку листов и несколько фотографий.

Глядя на скупые строчки биографических данных, он пытался сопоставить их с неожиданно привлекательным и молодым мужчиной на фотографиях. Этого Дженсен не ожидал - что объект окажется таким... интересным во всех отношениях.

Дмитрий Кружнич, родился в Гагарине Смоленской области в 1974 году. Родители - нет сведений. Братья и сестры - нет сведений. Эмигрировал в Соединенные Штаты в 1997 году. Поначалу исчез со сцены. Чем занимался следующие 5 лет - неизвестно. В 2002 подобно белой акуле вынырнул в Брайтон-Бич под именем Миши Коллинза и быстро стал широко известен в узких кругах. Мишей заинтересовались после того, как он успешно подмял под себя все русские группировки, причем методы, которыми он добивался подчинения, так и остались неизвестны. В любом случае, нельзя сказать, чтобы в маленькой Одессе увеличилось ежедневное количество трупов на квадратный метр. Однако Миша резво поднимался, заключая сделки сначала с китайцами, потом с корейцами, потом с итальянцами. Каким образом из сделок он ухитрялся делать договоры типа феодальных с собой в качестве сеньора - неизвестно. Вообще ничего неизвестно ни о его организации, ни о его сотрудниках. Попытка задержания в самом начале ничего не принесла - Миша молчал как рыба, доказательств не было, и его выпустили через сутки. Одно белое пятно.

Так, личные предпочтения. Опять - известно мало. Не женат. Не имеет постоянных связей (насколько известно). Сексуальная ориентация: гомосексуалист. Так, это мы уже знаем. Любит бывать в клубах определенного толка. Однозначный тип партнеров выявлен не был, девиантностей тоже. Иногда устраивает вечеринки, о которых вспоминают годами, но никто из участников не может сказать, как сам Миша на них развлекался. Но точно присутствовал. Выпивает, но в меру. В еде особых предпочтений не замечено. Короче, пятно все растет.

Дженсен разложил перед собой фотографии. Парень на них мог быть кем угодно - от менеджера до серийного убийцы с пристрастием к пыткам. Он рассортировал снимки по датам, написанным на обороте. Когда Миша приехал в Америку, у него были длинные волосы. Как мило. Или это у Дмитрия были длинные волосы? А Миша - это совсем другой человек? Единственное, что Дженсен точно мог сказать, рассмотрев фото поближе - у этого Дмитрия/Миши от природы синие глаза, и он об этом знает. Иначе с чего бы ему так любить синие рубашки в тон? Фотографий было не слишком много, похоже, Миша не любил быть в центре внимания. Интересно, сколько времени приходилось тратить на наблюдение, чтобы щелкнуть его вот так, мимолетом?

Даже отправившись в кровать, Дженсен никак не мог выбросить свой объект из головы. Хотя, вероятно, так и должно быть, ведь на ближайшие годы Миша, похоже, станет центром его Вселенной.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие дни Дженсен провел, занимаясь семейными и хозяйственными делами. Погостил неделю у родителей, рассказал о новом долгосрочном проекте, о длительной подготовке, покивал, когда мама расстроилась, что сына не будет на день Благодарения и на Рождество. Пожал руку отцу, обнял сестру - и уехал с легкой душой и чувством выполненного долга.

Потом он занялся своей квартирой - оклад агента под прикрытием вполне позволял ее содержать, так что пусть стоит - хлеба не просит. Однако следовало избавиться от продуктов и всяких ненужных мелочей. На это ушло несколько дней - удивительно, сколько же хлама скапливается за пять лет жизни. Накануне отъезда Дженсен занес свой единственный чахлый цветок соседке Натали, которая первые пару лет после заселения пыталась его соблазнить, но, убедившись в полном отсутствии перспектив, попытки оставила. Они поболтали, Дженсен рассказал, что уезжает на Аляску и когда вернется - неизвестно. Натали пожелала ему не встречаться с белыми медведями, Дженсен обещал быть осторожным. Потом занес дубликат ключей консьержу, попросив регулярно проветривать - эдак раз в неделю. Сунул пару сотен в лапу - это было много, но оправдывалось сроком, в течение которого следовало присматривать за квартирой.

Перед сном он опять открыл папку, содержание которой знал уже практически наизусть. Фотографии он разложил на одеяле, сортируя их то так, то эдак. Хотелось знать, кто этот человек. Какой он. Всю ночь Дженсену снилось, что он бродит по лабиринту, на кирпичных стенах которого развешаны фотографии Миши в рамочках, бродит и никак не может найти выхода.

Наутро Дженсен вылетел в Майами.


	4. Chapter 4

Из документов в папке Дженсен уже знал, что подготовка к внедрению рассчитана на шесть месяцев. За это время из скромного агента ему предстояло превратиться в гламурного стриптизера, владеющего основами русского языка и, по возможности, подготовленного к любой штатной и нештатной ситуации.

Майами встретил его удушливой жарой, совсем иной, чем в сухом Техасе в июне. Из аэропорта Дженсен первым делом поехал по указанному адресу. Из письма аж на три страницы, подписанного ничего ему не говорящей фамилией Пеллегрино, он знал очередность своих действий: по прилету немедленно отправиться по адресу Парк-Лэйн, 17. Обратиться в квартиру 1а. Получить ключ от своей квартиры. Заселиться и только тогда звонить по указанному номеру. С телефона, установленного в квартире. И по этому номеру звонить только с него.

Дом номер 17 на Парк-Лэйн не вызвал у Дженсена никаких особенных эмоций - еще одна башня в энное количество этажей, безликий муравейник, в котором никому нет дела до соседей, пристанище одиноких менеджеров среднего звена и начинающих адвокатов. Не престижно и не западло. Самая середина.

Квартира ничем не отличалась от дома - безликая мебель с претензией на дизайн, а на самом деле - дорогой ширпотреб. Ковер с геометрическим узором. Кровать явно не рассчитана на двоих. Что ж, по крайней мере, он будет жить один. Две комнаты и кухня - все подготовлено к приезду, но заметно, что тем, кто эту квартиру оформлял, было глубоко до лампочки, кто в ней будет жить. Что ж, когда Дженсен уедет, ему не будет мучительно больно расставаться с этим жильем.

Голос в телефоне соответствовал всему остальному - и городу, и квартире. Безликий, отстраненный и одновременно обволакивающий.

\- Агент Эклз, добро пожаловать в Майами. Надеюсь, все прошло благополучно?  
\- Да, спасибо. Квартира очень... уютная.

Молчание на другом конце провода отдавало привкусом насмешки.

\- Ну, хорошо. Сегодня вечером в восемь мы встретимся в "Ньюс Кафе", на Оушен Драйв. Все таксисты адрес знают. Документы приносить не нужно. Все детали обсудим при встрече.  
\- Да, сэр. - Дженсен чувствовал в голосе собеседника превосходство по званию, хотя сам и не смог бы объяснить, в чем именно оно выражалось. Пеллегрино хмыкнул. - А как я Вас узнаю, сэр?  
\- Я сам тебя узнаю. Головой особо не верти, зайдешь и сядешь за столик слева от входа, второй от окна. Закажешь себе что-нибудь. Я подойду. Не приезжай слишком рано, не стоит светиться. Пока, по крайней мере. Вроде все.

Не прощаясь, Пеллегрино положил трубку.

Дженсен чувствовал себя как в дурном детективе. Агент ноль-ноль-дурак. На часах было еще только четыре часа, пожалуй, стоило разобрать вещи и принять душ.


	5. Chapter 5

До семи Дженсен успел переделать все, что можно было себе представить, побриться, принять душ и опять вспотеть, выбирая одежду. В конце концов, он остановился на легких брюках, классической рубашке и даже нацепил галстук. Все-таки встреча с начальством.

Оушен Драйв была именно такой, как в фильмах - шумной, многолюдной и с пальмами. Кафе - небольшим, с зелеными навесами и деревянной вывеской. Все места перед входом были заняты, внутри тоже сидело достаточно народу, но указанный столик пустовал. Дженсен уселся так, чтобы видеть вход, и заглянул в меню. Глаза не разбегались, но выбрать было из чего. Он заказал себе айс-кофе и, в ожидании пока принесут заказ, обвел взглядом зал. Ничего подозрительного - парочки в основном, многие явно ищут спасения от жары в кондиционированной прохладе. Никаких намеков на агентов или их начальников.

Он чуть не отпрянул в сторону, когда кто-то крепко хлопнул его сзади по плечу и голос из телефонной трубки рявкнул над ухом:

\- Дженсен! Сукин ты сын! Это сколько же мы не виделись!

Поднимаясь, Дженсен никак не рассчитывал, что окажется вдруг в объятиях высокого блондина с козлиной бородкой. Одет тот был как самый разудалый турист - шлепанцы, бермуды и расстегнутая до пупа гавайка. Он сграбастал Дженсена в объятия, которые оказались на редкость крепкими, и незаметно шепнул между восторженными восклицаниями:

\- Я - Марк, и не стой как деревянный.

Дженсен отмер, изображая радость встречи по пока неизвестному ему поводу. Марк еще пару раз врезал ему между лопаток, якобы от избытка чувств, и заорал так, что сидевшие за соседними столиками поморщились:

\- А мы вон там сидим, Дженс, старина. Ты уже заказал? Ну ничего... Милочка, - обратился он к официантке, которая как раз принесла Дженсену высокий запотевший стакан с несколькими слоями чего-то разных коричневых оттенков и шапкой сливок, из которой торчали длинный черенок ложки и пластиковая трубочка, - мой друг пересядет к нам, мы вон за тем столиком. Эй, Себ, ручкой помаши!

Где-то в глубине за спинами посетителей взметнулась рука и лениво рассекла воздух, будто муху отгоняла.

\- Пошли-пошли, вот не думал тебя здесь встретить, - бормотал Пеллегрино, волоча Дженсена за собой подобно буксиру. Пока не сгрузил его на один из свободных стульев в самом углу зала. Сидевший за столиком шатен, с лицом, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшим стареющего серфера, осмотрел Дженсена с ног до головы и повернулся к Марку. Тот вдруг как-то подуспокоился и занял стул спиной к стене. Дженсен чувствовал себя не слишком уютно, сидя лицом в угол и спиной к залу. Незащищенно он себя чувствовал.

Пеллегрино нагнулся к нему и быстро негромко произнес:

\- Так, это Себастьян Роше, твой бог и повелитель на ближайшие месяцы. Он из тебя сделает ту самую приманку, на которую наша рыбка попадется. Сами с ним договоритесь, когда встретитесь. Дома в почтовом ящике тебя ждет письмо со всеми адресами и расписанием. Выходных у тебя не будет. Следующие шесть месяцев ты - раб конторы. Уж не обессудь. В Нью-Йорке отдохнешь.

Дженсен дернулся было, чтобы протянуть руку Себастьяну, но тот качнул головой. Шпионские игры, блядь.

\- Теперь смеешься с нами, пьешь свою бурду и уматываешь домой. Завтра с утра начинается программа. Все понятно?

Вместо ответа Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула и заржал, будто услышал что-то на редкость занимательное. Шпионы? Он тоже может быть шпионом.


	6. Chapter 6

Расписание, прилагавшееся к листу с адресами, впечатлило Дженсена своей обстоятельностью. Весь его день и полночи были тщательно расписаны. День начинался в десять утра, что поначалу показалось Дженсену ужасно поздно. Причину таких временных рамок он понял, когда добрался до последнего пункта на листке - практические занятия. Местом занятий был клуб "Майами Вайс" на Саут-Бич, и начинались они в 23:00, а заканчивались... о, "опен енд", как мило. Ну да, если вернуться домой часов в шесть утра, то десять уже не кажется таким уж поздним временем. Так, а что между делом?  
10:00 - 11:30 - спорт плюс уход за телом  
11:30 - 12:30 - обед  
12:30 - 14:30 - занятия русским языком  
14:30 - 15:00 - перерыв. ( _Вау, перерыв!_ )  
15:00 - 16:00 - час русской культуры. ( _Это что еще за хрень?_ )  
16:00 - 19:00 - ужин и свободное время  
19:00 - 22:00 - данс-тренировка. ( _Так, еще раз: данс-тренировка? Три часа?_ )  
22:00 - 23:00 - подготовка к практическим занятиям.  
  
Интересно, а где завтрак? Или ведущим ночной образ жизни завтрак не полагается?  
  
На часах было уже почти одиннадцать, и Дженсен решил, что не стоит выдумывать слишком много, наступит завтра - и все прояснится.


	7. Chapter 7

В первый день подготовки Дженсен проснулся в привычное время, но на будильнике было уже семь. Проклятые часовые пояса! А ведь хотел еще кое-что успеть до того, как придется отправиться к месту проведения первого пункта программы. В этот день он приводил себя в порядок особенно тщательно. Пришлось, наплевав на разминку, вместо этого тщательно побиться и принять душ, правда, попытки соорудить из короткого ежика волос прическу, подходящую по представлениям Дженсена стриптизеру ночного клуба, успехом не увенчались. Как и вопрос с одеждой - что надевать? Вообще, как следует выглядеть стриптизеру с утра? В результате он натянул белые джинсы и черную футболку с бегущими по груди вертикальными строками зеленых цифр. "Матрица" форева. Дженсен почти чувствовал пилюлю у себя в кулаке, вот только не был уверен, какого она цвета.

В девять он уже нетерпеливо ожидал такси, на 9:30 у него была назначена встреча с Пеллегрино, по крайней мере, так значилось в письме. Все бумаги, подписанные и снабженные датами, Дженсен сложил в ту самую папку, полученную от Бартека, и взял с собой. Только материалы о Мише остались в небольшом сейфе в квартире.

Пеллегрино выглядел практически так же, как и накануне, только вместо гавайской рубахи на нем был тонкий джемпер. Они встретились не в бюро, а в боковой кабинке небольшого ресторана - одного из немногих, открывающихся в девять утра. Марк наскоро пролистал все документы, покивал и засунул папку себе в сумку.

\- Значит, так. План у тебя есть, адреса тоже. Видеться мы будем редко, но если что понадобится - звони по тому номеру. Не достанешь меня, оставляй сообщение, я перезвоню. Контактов как можно меньше, не светись. Купи себе машину, вот тебе карточки и документы - будешь пользоваться ими. - Пеллегрино пододвинул Дженсену бумажник ярко-алой кожи. Дженсен заглянул - права, банковская карта, карточка медицинской страховки, удостоверение социального страхования - все на другое имя.

Следом Пеллегрино пододвинул ему файловую папку, в которой лежал всего один лист.

\- Твоя легенда. Основные даты. Выучи наизусть, так, чтобы от зубов отлетала, подробности придумай сам, выбери из собственной жизни. Имей в виду, от знания этих мелочей зависит многое, вплоть до твоей жизни. Так что посерьезней. Прочти, все ли устраивает.

Дженсен пробежался по тексту.

-i>«Имя: Джейсон Тиг  
Дата рождения: 2 марта 1978  
Место рождения: не установлено

Найден перед приютом "Детская деревня", Майами, в конце марта 1978 года. Сменил 9 приемных семей, жил в разных городах, но нигде не прижился. В возрасте 16 лет открыто заявил о своей нетрадиционной ориентации, что вызвало серьезный конфликт с опекунами в его последней семье, после чего сбежал. В течение нескольких лет колесил по всей стране, подряжался разнорабочим, помогал на сборе урожая, но нигде подолгу не задерживался. Посещая гей-клубы, увлекся стриптизом и начал им заниматься сначала непрофессионально, постепенно - практически постоянно.

Приехав в Майами в июне 2007, сумел убедить владельца клуба "Майами Вайс" Себастьяна Роше взять его на работу. Проработал у Роше полгода, потом переехал в Нью-Йорк, устроившись в клуб "Яблоко раздора" в январе 2008 года».

Дженсен поднял глаза от описания своей новой жизни:

\- Джейсон Тиг? Серьезно? А что же не сразу Кларк Кент?  
\- Вот что, весельчак, - за образом рубахи-парня на миг высветился настоящий агент, и Дженсен прикусил язык, - если ты думаешь, что это все игры, лучше тебе отказаться сразу. Ты еще не врубился, куда суешь голову. И не только голову, но и все остальные свои драгоценные части тела. Это не кино, а ты не Пирс Броснан. Если ты сумеешь выполнить задание, тебя запомнят. Немногие, потому что мало кто об этом узнает, но зато надолго. А если провалишься... Никто не может точно сказать, что тогда с тобой случится. Миша только на фотографиях такой милый, ты не обольщайся. Если ему будет нужно, он тебе яйца отрежет, обжарит и тебе же скормит, а ты будешь глотать и похваливать. - Пеллегрино сощурился, и на стуле опять сидел все тот же турист, душа компании, весело скалящийся и сверкающий лучиками морщин. - Давай, поднимай свою роскошную задницу и вали в спортзал. Там тебя ждет Себ, он тебе объяснит, чем ты займешься в ближайшее время.

На этом разговор завершился, Пеллегрино, не прощаясь ("Англичанин он, что ли?" - с раздражением подумал Дженсен), встал и вышел из ресторана. Дженсен расплатился и отправился по первому адресу.


	8. Chapter 8

Потом, вспоминая о первых днях своей подготовки, Дженсен поражался, как только не сошел с ума. На него ежечасно валилась такая куча информации, что порой он опасался, что все эти знания и умения раздавят его, как жука. И все это на фоне постоянных физических нагрузок. Пожалуй, полет на шаттле потребовал бы меньшей подготовки, чем роль стриптизера.

Себастьян оказался владельцем того самого клуба из списка, "Майами Вайс", и, по совместительству, тренер и главный наставник своих "мальчиков". Спортзал, где Дженсену предстояло тренироваться, оказался частным, по утрам он был зарезервирован для танцоров и прочих парней из клуба.

Для начала Себастьян заставил Дженсена раздеться донага в небольшой раздевалке и начал нарезать круги, как акула вокруг добычи. Пощупал бицепсы, заставил напрячь пресс, нагло огладил ягодицы. Потом хмыкнул и велел надеть футболку и трикотажные шорты. Нашлись и все остальные необходимые для тренировки вещи на первый раз.

\- Вот что, Джейсон, - Дженсен вздрогнул, когда услышал фальшивое имя. Роше заметил. - Привыкай. У тебя будут тренировки в основном "косметического" характера. Ты продолжай бегать, и сам на тренажерах работай дополнительно. А я тебя приведу в такую форму, что Бэтмен обзавидуется. И вот еще что. Сегодня же отправишься в свободное время в спа-салон. Там тебе почистят перышки и назначат время для эпиляции.  
\- Зачем? - о том, что придется позволять обмазывать себя воском, Дженсен как-то не подумал.  
\- С груди и спины все убрать, лазером. Это немного неприятно, зато эффективно. И надолго, лет на пять хватит, а то и дольше. А в остальных местах Марта решит, что и как подстригать. Ты у нас будешь как огурчик!

От этого обещания Дженсен почувствовал себя немного неуютно.


	9. Chapter 9

Уроки русского языка должен был вести маленький бородатый еврей, по имени Роб Бенедикт. Они встретились в первый день за обедом, недалеко от спортивного зала. Роб откровенно боялся, постоянно оглядывался и потел. Дженсен посмотрел на темные круги под мышками учителя и вздохнул. Весь его внешний вид - старые вельветовые штаны с пузырями на коленях, рубашка с мелким рисунком, чуть ли не бабушкиными огурцами, растрепанные нестриженые волосы и клочковатая бороденка – рассказывал историю неудачника и неумехи. Каким образом он попал в эту систему, осталось для Дженсена загадкой.

За едой Роб наотрез отказался говорить о делах. Он вообще за весь обед не сказал ни слова, после того как представился. Заглотив последние ложки ванильного пудинга, который заказал на десерт, Бенедикт поднялся и заторопился вон. Дженсен расплатился и отправился по его следам искать место,cв котором его должны были просветить по поводу великой и могучей русской души, а также широкого русского языка. Почему у русских широкий язык, Дженсен честно не знал. Вот пусть этот Бенедикт ему и объяснит.

Роб нашелся в небольшой квартирке на задворках какого-то магазина недалеко от ресторана. Он открыл дверь, держа в одной руке высокий стакан с колой, хотя что-то подсказывало Дженсену, что, кроме лимонада, в стакане было еще кое-что.

Похоже, квартира для уроков была и местом жительства преподавателя, очень уж захламленная комната с пизанскими башнями книг и повсюду расставленными грязными стаканами явно не из-под воды подходила своему хозяину. Стол, правда, был свободен, как и два не особо чистых, однако более или менее целых стула.

\- Джейсон, да, Джейсон, - забормотал Бенедикт, свободной рукой указывая на стол и стулья, - а я Роб, да. Ну, будем знакомы. Еще раз, так сказать.

Дженсен протянул руку и получил в ответ вялое пожатие влажной руки. Кондиционера в комнате не было.

\- Значит, мистер Пеллегрино меня проинструктировал. Тебе надо выучить русский и познакомиться с русской культурой, точнее, с советской, я бы сказал. Эта американская привычка обзывать все советское русским, им бы волю, они бы и Карла Маркса в русские записали...

Вспомнив, что перед ним один из представителей этой самой враждебной русскому духу культуры, Роб втянул голову и еле слышно попросил прощения. Дженсен махнул рукой, на подобные заявления ему было наплевать.

\- Значит, русский... У меня есть несколько условий. Во-первых, я не хочу знать, зачем. Во-вторых, мы встречаемся только здесь. В-третьих, я не хочу знать, кто ты такой, откуда и куда исчезнешь. И, в-четвертых, я тебе не друг, ты мне тоже.

Закончив речь, Роб выхлебал сразу половину своего пойла и, пристроив стакан на одну из книжных башен, нервно закурил и немедленно обсыпал рубашку пеплом. Потом сел, побарабанил пальцами по столу и начал:

\- Русский язык относится к группе славянских языков...

В течение двух часов в голове Дженсена смешивались незнакомые понятия, чужие слова и непонятные буквы. Роб не стал откладывать в долгий ящик и начал сходу использовать русский, заставляя Дженсена повторять и добиваясь более-менее похожего произношения. К концу занятия горло Дженсена саднило, губы онемели от непривычной артикуляции. Наконец мучитель хлопнул его по плечу и мотнул головой в сторону своего давно опустевшего стакана:

\- Vypit' hochesh'?

Дженсен догадался, что ему предлагают, и спросил только:

\- А что там?  
\- Ром и пепси-кола, как завещал нам Майк, - туманно отозвался Роб и, прихватив стакан, отправился из комнаты через дверной проем, занавешенный цветастой тряпкой. Вернулся он с двумя стаканами, и Дженсен впервые в жизни попробовал один из тех безумных коктейлей, которыми Роб продолжал его угощать на протяжении всех шести месяцев.

\- А чем мы будем заниматься на этом часе русской культуры? - пожалуй, это был единственный пункт в плане, который остался Дженсену не совсем понятным.  
\- Школьной программой советских педагогов плюс тем всем, чем жили и живут русские и советские. Мистер Пеллегрино сказал, что ты должен разобраться в ценностях и культурных особенностях позднего советского периода и 90-ых, так что будешь слушать музыку, и будем обсуждать книги. Читать тебе некогда, как меня предупредили, значит, буду тебе пересказывать.

 

Когда Дженсен вывалился на улицу, залитую ярким американским солнцем, он ощутил себя путешественником во времени и пространстве, так не вязался этот яркий цветной мир с описанием серых брежневских будней.


	10. Chapter 10

Остаток дня в памяти Дженсена не задержался, или, точнее говоря, свое первое посещение так называемoгo спа-салонa он старательно загнал в самую глубину своего подсознания. После двух часов в руках владелицы салона Марты кожа на лице и всем теле казалось неприятно гладкой и натянутой, а промежность все еще горела после первой в жизни Дженсена интимной прически. Обещание, что со временем все привыкают, и восковая эпиляция вовсе не воспринимается как одна из худших пыток инквизиции, доверия не вызывало.

Когда Дженсен добрался, наконец, до клуба Роше, он с трудом удерживался от желания плюнуть на все и позвонить Пеллегрино, убежденный, что выдержать полгода подобных издевательств, больше того - стать кем-то, для кого эти издевательства - рутина, он не сможет при всем желании. Но решил дотерпеть до конца первого дня, а там уже возмущаться.

В этот ранний для клубов час очереди перед входом еще не было, да и внутри никого, кроме пары готовившихся к предстоящему наплыву посетителей барменов, не наблюдалось. Ярко освещенное пустое помещение с трудом можно было представить заполненным людьми – слишком стерильным все выглядело. Себастьян явно не скупился на вложения в дизайн и поддержание порядка. Пока Дженсен осматривался, кто-то сообщил хозяину о том, что появился новенький, и Роше поторопился встретить своего будущего ученика.

\- Привет, Джейсон! О, вижу, Марта расстаралась. Для первого раза замечательный результат.

Дженсен подумал, как бы Роше оценил старания Марты, если бы увидел его голым.

\- Так, ты ужинал?  
\- Нет, не успел пока.  
\- Хорошо, танцор должен быть голодным, от этого в теле появляется необходимая легкость. Прыгать с полным животом не выйдет.

Дженсен с тоской осознал, что вопрос вовсе не был продиктован заботой о нем. Роше повел его сначала через боковую дверь с надписью "Только для персонала", а потом по металлической лестнице в подвал заведения.

В первый день Дженсен не оценил всего размаха этого клуба, лишь постепенно он разобрался во всех переходах огромного помещения. В подвале находился большой зал для тренировок, не хуже, чем в любой балетной школе, с зеркальной стеной. Правда, вместо балетного станка в зале былo несколько пилонов, небольшая круглая платформа и даже гоу-гоу-клетка. Кроме того, в подвале же располагались гримерные и душевые, а по специальным переходам можно было попасть в разные углы клуба, чтобы эффектно появиться на сценах или в центре общего. Себастьян гордо осмотрел свои владения:

\- Ты уже пробовал когда-нибудь танцевать стриптиз? Нет? А как с танцем вообще? Не очень? Тааак...

Дженсен замер. К стриптизу он относился не то чтобы отрицательно, скорее, сдержанно. Он бывал в барах и клубах и видел тружеников тэйбл-данса, но это случалось, как правило, после энного количества шотов. Редко так бывало, чтобы стриптиз действительно заводил Эклза, все эти изгибающиеся и покачивающие бедрами тела вызывали скорее сочувствие или смех, а костюмы и подавно. Он был сторонником "здорового" секса, без всяких там выкрутасов. Только сейчас до него действительно начало доходить, на что он подписался. Он же не знает и не умеет ни хера! Похоже, его начальники решили, что раз он голубой, то вполне сможет справиться с подобной задачей. То, что к такому надо иметь призвание, никому и в голову не пришло. И, если честно, Дженсену тоже.

Себастьян над чем-то сосредоточенно размышлял, хмурясь и подергивая себя за нижнюю губу. Потом хлопнул Дженсена по плечу:

\- Ну, вот что. Будем исходить из того, что у тебя есть. А есть у тебя тело, которое при определенных усилиях станет практически идеальным. Даже кривые ноги не помеха. И смазливая мордочка у тебя в наличии, так что в активе у нас уже как минимум два козыря. Двигаться ты не умеешь, но это поправимо. Вот настоящего танцовщика из тебя сделать, похоже, не получится. Значит, будешь учиться тому, на что способен. Короче, две недели будешь наблюдать, сейчас здесь начнется тренировка. Через две недели будешь принимать участие в разминке и общей части. А там разберемся, куда тебя поставить. Вечерами будешь работать в клубе танцующим официантом. То есть сначала оботрешься, привыкнешь, пошатаешься по залу и понаблюдаешь. Это-то ты умеешь делать? - Тут Дженсен кивнул, недовольный такой низкой оценкой собственных способностей. - Ну и хорошо. Потом будешь разносить заказы, двигаться по залу - будешь ходильщиком. А месяца через два, когда поставим тебе простенький номер, будешь раз или два за ночь выступать на одной из боковых площадок. Чтобы привыкнуть. К концу же будешь регулярно исполнять приватные танцы, клиентов я тебе подгоню. Отработаешь новогоднее представление - и можешь лететь, куда пожелаешь. Я с Пеллегрино только до начала января договорился. Ну, по рукам?

Дженсен кивнул и пожал протянутую руку.


	11. Chapter 11

Похоже, говоря, что Дженсен на ближайшие полгода становится рабом конторы, Марк не шутил. Просыпаясь по утрам под немелодичное пиликанье будильника, он чувствовал себя так, словно накануне его четвертовали, колесовали, проехались по нему асфальтным катком, а потом, незадолго до пробуждения, опять собрали воедино и оживили в тот момент, когда раздался первый резкий "бииип!" с прикроватного столика.

Теперь не было нужды заниматься по утрам, все равно в десять часов он уже стоял на беговой дорожке в спортзале, потом выполнял один из выматывающих монотонных комплексов упражнений, "активируя", как выражался Себастьян, определенные группы мышц, по две на каждый день недели. Упражнения менялись, нагрузки росли, неизменной оставались лишь жгучая тянущая боль в мышцах во время тренировок и тупая ноющая тяжесть в теле в течение всего дня. Правда, недели через три Дженсен с удивлением отметил, что глядящий на него из зеркала мужчина все меньше походил на агента Эклза. Постоянные нагрузки и невольная диета из-за нехватки времени делали свое дело: он похудел, потеряв последние остававшиеся намеки на младенческие щечки. Лицо сделалось жестче и одновременно выразительнее. Благодаря усилиям Марты и ее сотрудниц Дженсен выглядел ухоженным, его кожа вполне могла составить конкуренцию лучшим моделям, рекламирующим косметику, даже щетина смотрелась на загорелом лице как украшение. Волосы отрастали, и со временем он научился делать из них самые разные прически, от утренней спортивной до вечерней гламурной. И если в Сан-Антонио в его ванной стояли двa с половиной пузырька, купленных на скорую руку в супермаркете за углом, то теперь на полочках, где теснились рекомендованные Мартой кремы, гели для волос, афтершейвы, парфюмы, даже пара тюбиков блеска для губ, просто не было места. Иногда по утрам Дженсен окидывал свое духовито-липкое хозяйство тоскливым взглядом и мечтал о тех временах, когда бритья и душа было достаточно, чтобы выглядеть "в порядке". Хорошо хоть, что большую часть процедур, связанных с уходом за телом, брали на себя профессионалы спа-салона. Подбадривая себя робовским "Vpered i s pesnej!", он начинал свой нелегкий трудовой день.

Роб, кстати, решил ознакомить его с шедеврами русской и советской литературы, слава Богу, хоть не в оригинале. А чтобы Дженсен успевал как можно больше, он доставал и самолично загружал ему в MP3-плеер аудиокниги, которые Эклз и слушал на тренировках, за обедом и даже во время косметических процедур. Кроме того, на "культурном часе" они смотрели фильмы, от первых лент Эйзенштейна до современных российских комедий и боевиков. По ночам ему снились Павка Корчагин в обнимку с Олегом Кошевым, Штирлиц заглядывал к Мюллеру, хитро подмигивал и интересовался, идиотически ухмыляясь: "А что это вы тут делаете, а?", гардемарины устраивали групповуху в лесу под вопли Гаврилы "Я так и знал! Опять к обеду!", и на заднем фоне постоянно присутствовал Миша. Миша в камзоле и Миша в посконной рубахе, Миша в форме СС и Миша в телогрейке на строительстве Беломорканала. Через три месяца после начала подготовки Миша мерещился Дженсену везде. Oн даже развесил его фотографии по стенам, вставил в дешевые рамки и поставил во всех комнатах. Мишин портрет висел в туалете напротив унитаза и в кухне над вторым стулом. Для Дженсена Миша стал партнером в отработке русских слов и фраз, он его приветствовал утром, и он был последним, кого тот видел перед сном. Дженсен превращался в идеально-параноидального агента - все собственные мысли и желания заполнил будущий объект наблюдения.


	12. Chapter 12

Масла в огонь подлил Роб. Вопреки собственному заявлению, что не собирается говорить о себе, и его не интересует, чем занимается Дженсен, он с каждым днем проникался все большим доверием к своему ученику и, приняв пару своих неудобоваримых коктейлей, пускался во время "часа русской культуры" в воспоминания о детстве в Советском Союзе и юности на Брайтон-Бич. Дженсен слушал и запоминал все эти мелкие подробности, ведь никогда нельзя было знать, что может пригодиться. Пока однажды Роб не упомянул имя Миши.

\- Я как раз вернулся обратно из России. После Чубайса евреям лучше не стало, а тут родня, мама, рыба-фиш по воскресеньям... Да. - Он отхлебнул коричневатой бурды, названной им непроизносимым словом "jorsh". Дженсен, спохватившись, последовал его примеру, стараясь удержаться и не сморщиться, что само по себе было подвигом. - Он приехал тогда с одной спортивной сумкой. Говорят, она была почти пустой - пара оранжевых трусов, адидасовский костюм китайского производства и первое издание "Крестного отца", зачитанное до дыр. Вот и весь багаж.

\- Кто приехал? - переспросил Дженсен.

\- Миша. Точнее, это потом он стал Мишей Коллинзом, а тогда его Митькой все звали, Митька Кружнич по кличке Корлеоне. Очень он этот роман любил.

У Дженсена свело живот - кажется, он напал на источник информации, неизвестной никому в ФБР. И какой информации - из первых рук! Главное, не спугнуть теперь пьяненького болтуна. Но Роб достиг уже стадии, когда ему хотелось поведать всему миру о своих переживаниях, и заткнуть его было бы сложнее, чем усидеть на мощном фонтане.

\- Он был странный. В маленькой Одессе все странные, но он был особенно странный. Вроде бы дружелюбный - был готов помочь, ну, там бабушке сумку поднести или еще чего, со всеми здоровался, но как-то страшно возле него становилось. Потому что он сам ничего не боялся. И постоянно цитировал этого Пьюзо. Сначала на русском, а потом перешел на английский. И подружился с ребятами, о которых моя мама говорила, что лучше с ними не встречаться - ни днем, ни ночью. Подружился, а спустя несколько месяцев он уже был авторитет. И пропал вдруг. Надолго пропал, года на два. А когда вернулся - не было больше Митьки. Миша вернулся. Весь такой из себя - джинсы Левис, ремень с пряжкой как у командарма, туфли из крокодила. Волосы остриг. Вокруг шавок толпа и охранники - помесь шкафа и гориллы. Говорили, что он теперь не просто цитировал "Крестного отца", он им стал. Как стал - те, кто знают, молчат. А мы не знаем. - Роб залпом допил свой мазут и потянулся за бутылкой водки, намереваясь смешать еще один "коктейльчик".

\- Погоди, и что - так вот и стал главным? И все? - Дженсену с трудом удалось сдержаться и не начать требовать от Роба более подробных ответов, с именами и явками. Учитель осоловело кивнул и ладонью вытер пот со лба.

\- Так и стал. Все знали, где он есть. Если проблемы были - можно было пойти к Мише. Он никому не отказывал. И никогда не требовал ничего взамен - сразу, по крайней мере. Но он всем говорил эту знаменитую фразу: "Я верю в дружбу и готов выразить дружеские чувства авансом". И выражал. Правда, иногда требовал и оплаты долга. Но никто не обижался. А потом он уехал из Одессы. А мы остались. Но его до сих пор помнят, он много хорошего сделал. Стало можно выходить на улицы по ночам и не бояться. И магазины заработали, он, говорят, даже газетам подкидывал кой-чего, чтобы совсем не сдохли.

\- А... какой он? - Дженсен выругался про себя, опасаясь, что Роб удивится странной заинтересованности каким-то мафиозо, но Бенедикту было, похоже, наплевать

\- Он? Он как... он как ящик, - вдруг выдал Роб, - как старый комод. Невзрачный на первый взгляд, а присмотришься - красивый. Такой, что глаз не отвести. А отвернешься - и опять комод. И много-много в нем ящичков, отделов, потайных дверок, и все забито под завязку всякой всячиной. Никогда не знаешь, что в этом ящике окажется - кружева или пистолет, или старые журналы, или нож с ржавым от крови лезвием, а может, просто старые карты... Я его видел несколько раз, и каждый раз он был другой. И тот же самый. Хотел бы я познакомиться с ним поближе...

Больше они о Мише не говорили.


	13. Chapter 13

Какой бы напряженной ни была подготовка, Дженсен не жалел, что ввязался в это дело. Бесконечные дни в бюро за экраном компьютера стерлись из памяти, вытесненные сменяющимися новыми впечатлениями, постоянными вечеринками, в которых он принимал участие как сотрудник, но праздновал-то по-настоящему! Поистине, праздник каждый день, разбавленный встречами с Робом, спортом, косметическими процедурами и редкими, очень редкими паузами. Себастьян оказался сам если не стриптизером, то прекрасным тренером, чувствующим, к чему способен каждый из его сотрудников и учеников. Дженсен наблюдал за тренировками, удивляясь, сколько труда стоит за такими, казалось бы, обыденными действиями, как хождение по залу, общение с клиентами, сервировка заказа и так далее. Не говоря уж о настоящих номерах. Некоторые стриптизеры имели за плечами многолетнюю балетную или танцевальную подготовку, другие были чуть ли не профессиональными гимнастами. Глядя на то, что они выделывали на пилоне, он с завистью понимал, что вряд ли сможет повторить даже самый простой поворот. Не то, чтобы он стремился к карьере профессионального танцовщика, но Дженсен привык добиваться наилучших результатов во всем, а здесь ему явно не хватало времени и сноровки, чтобы достигнуть необходимого уровня.

Себастьян начал заниматься с ним индивидуально, по два часа три раза в неделю отрабатывая каждый шаг и жест, поворот головы и даже пожатие плечами. Когда Дженсен не сдержался и, швырнув через весь зал пропитанное потом полотенце, заорал, что хватит гонять его по веревочке, он не бычок, Роше посмотрел на него своими бесцветными, будто выгоревшими глазами, спрятанными в целой россыпи морщинок, и молча отправился к своему шкафу. Дженсен, остывая, понял, что его подготовка повисла на волоске, и готов уже был извиниться и даже выпрашивать прощение любыми способами, но Себастьян достал из шкафчика видеодиск и протянул его Дженсену:

\- Смотрел?

Дженсен протянул руку и принял пластиковый футляр. "Гейша".

\- Что это?  
\- Это фильм. К стриптизу отношения не имеет, зато имеет к тому, чем мы сейчас с тобой занимаемся. Устал? Пойди отдохни, посмотри кино. Вон там, - Роше махнул рукой в сторону коридора, - есть комната отдыха. Там сейчас вряд ли кто будет. А потом решишь, надо оно тебе или нет.

Роше спокойно отвернулся и запер шкаф. А потом, словно Дженсена рядом больше не было, нажал кнопку селектора и попросил прислать кого-то из парней для тренировки.

Дженсен потащился в комнату отдыха и врубил там телевизор. Фильм был так себе, еще одна история про Золушку, но на японском материале, и все-таки по мере просмотра Дженсен просек, что хотел ему сказать Роше. Все дело в мелочах, и мелочи эти порой важнее каких-то заметных крупных действий. Иногда умение вовремя взглянуть кому-то в глаза может оказать магическое действие, а может даже спасти жизнь при определенных условиях.

На следующий день Роше лаконично поинтересовался:

\- Посмотрел?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
\- Понял?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда отправляйся к зеркалу, и начинаем с походки.

Дженсен молча отправился в означенном направлении.


	14. Chapter 14

Тренировки принесли свои плоды, потому что уже через два месяца Дженсен исполнил свой первый стриптиз на одной из боковых площадок и, с восторгом, напугавшим его самого, обнаружил в своих трусах несколько пятерок и даже одну десятку. За все выступление единственным неприятным моментом оказался чувствительный щипок, который он получил от одного из клиентов, но это был профессиональный риск, как говорится. В целом, выступление продлилось всего минуты две, а потом Дженсен вернулся к стойке, время от времени разнося по залу напитки и заигрывая с посетителями.

Себастьян помог ему разработать номера, где не требовались особые танцевальные навыки, а упор делался на само тело Дженсена, его демонстрацию под медленную, завораживающую музыку. Труднее всего Дженсену давалась откровенная, показная сексуальность, все эти прикосновения к собственному телу, то, что он привык оставлять для интимного времяпрепровождения наедине с партнером. Сейчас же именно это было его козырем, но оно стоило ему преодоления себя всякий раз перед выходом на освещенный пятачок.

Проще было во время приватных танцев. После нескольких клиентов, которых Себастьян или один из его заместителей организовали Дженсену, его начали заказывать разные посетители. Иногда он раза три-четыре за вечер отправлялся в приват-румы и отрабатывал довольно продолжительные программы. Здесь он отключал всю стыдливость и беззастенчиво пробовал все, что показывал ему Себастьян, или что сам подсмотрел, наблюдая за другими стриптизерами. Он должен был стать действительно горячей штучкой, если хотел добиться успеха. И, судя по всему, ему это удавалось - пару раз клиенты практически кончали, даже ни разу не прикоснувшись к нему. А уж предложения продолжить знакомство в более интимной обстановке сыпались как из рога изобилия. Уверенность Дженсена в своих силах росла, а вместе с ней и надежда на удачное завершение расследования.


	15. Chapter 15

Дженсен не успел заметить, как декабрь подошел к концу. На улицах замаячили красные колпаки, отороченные искусственным мехом, в клубе им раздали стринги с хвостиками, оленьи рога на обручах для волос и ленточки с бубенчиками в качестве ожерелий. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Дженсен чуть не помирал от смеха, а вот клиентов подобный маскарад здорово заводил. После почти шести месяцев обучения и тренировок в реальных условиях Дженсен очень сильно переменил свое мнение по поводу собственного внешнего вида, избавился от застенчивости и приличествующей его положению скромности и вполне вписался в разношерстную и разухабистую компанию "греховодников", как величали себя сами стриптизеры и прочие работники клуба. Вряд ли кто из его бывших коллег, встреться они случайно на улице и уж тем более в клубе, признал бы в раскованном и похожем на модель какого-нибудь элитного журнала Джейсоне бывшего рубаху-парня Дженсена. Дженсен исчез где-то глубоко, оставив лакированную и отполированную оболочку, и не сказать, чтобы новый Дженсен сильно по нему скучал. Впервые у него была четкая и захватывающая цель, и азарт от скорого вступления в настоящую игру мешал ему спать.

Сидя по утрам с чашкой кофе напротив мишиной фотографии, он рассказывал ему, что уже подыскал себе по интернету квартирку в Нью-Йорке, небольшую, зато не слишком далеко от клуба "Яблоко раздора", где ему предстояло работать. Что уже практически упаковал чемодан, билет на самолет куплен, с Пеллегрино они созвонились - чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, Дженсен с ним не встречался, общаясь раз или два в месяц по известному ему номеру, и что скоро он прилетит в город, который никогда не спит, и они обязательно встретятся. И все у них получится - они обязательно найдут общий язык, а иначе, зачем были все эти дурацкие процедуры, выступления, тренировки и прочее?

Рождество и Новый год Дженсен встретил в клубе. Рождественский вечер был тихим, клиентов было мало, да и настроения предаваться пороку особо ни у кого не было. Дженсен позвонил родителям, поздравил всех с праздниками, наврал как минимум целый короб и с облегчением положил трубку, исполнив свой долг.

Зато Новый год они отпраздновали на полную катушку. Дженсен на бис показывал специально оттренированный трюк с рюмками, которые выпивал во всевозможных позах, ползая по барной стойке, блядски вращая задом, стоило кому-то сунуть ему очередную купюру под резинку плюшевых стрингов, и не испытывал ни малейшего неудобства.

Наутро у него болело все тело и хотелось оторвать гудящую подобно высоковольтным проводам голову голыми руками. Но Дженсен справился и с этим. Он зашел после обеда в пустой и темный клуб, в котором все было завалено пустыми бутылками, горами конфетти и серпантина. Роше нашелся в зале для тренировок. Глядя, как обнаженный до пояса теперь уже бывший наставник вертится на пилоне, делая стойку вбок, Дженсен в очередной раз почувствовал восхищение. И благодарность. На прощанье Роше буркнул, глядя немного в сторону:

\- Береги себя, Джейсон, Нью-Йорк - рыба большая, проглотит - и косточек не останется, - но Дженсен не повелся. Он хлопнул этого поддельного серфера по плечу и отправился прощаться к Бенедикту. Тот встретил его в теплых подштанниках и все еще полупьяный после вчерашнего, однако радушно предложил пройти и налил просто водки, кратко объяснив немного оторопевшему Дженсену:

\- Поправка! - и многозначительно поднял палец.

Что ж, все дела были сделаны, слова прощания произнесены, и Дженсен ждал и не мог дождаться, когда же сядет, наконец, в серебристый лайнер и улетит на восток. Наконец этот день наступил. Дженсен без сожаления покинул свою квартиру, которую так и не привык называть домом, и решительно захлопнул дверцу дожидавшегося его такси.


	16. Chapter 16

Позади были первые недели в Нью-Йорке, начало работы в новом клубе, куда его рекомендовал Роше, адаптация к резкой смене климата. Дженсен порой тосковал по своему плотному распорядку дня, который практически не оставлял ему времени на сомнения и неуверенность. Теперь же времени на размышления стало слишком много.

К тому же, Миша не появлялся. Чтобы не нарушить секретность ни в коей мере, контактов с местным отделением ФБР у Дженсена еще не было, так что спросить, все ли в порядке, он не мог. Оставалось только ждать и надеяться.

И надежды его оправдались - в конце января Миша вдруг завалился в клуб в компании нескольких очень тщательно одетых русских бизнесменов, и веселье продолжалось всю ночь. Дженсен был одним из "официантов" и вовсю старался показать себя с лучшей стороны, пока один из подвыпивших гостей не поставил ему подножку. Несший как раз целый поднос, уставленный стаканами, бутылками и ведерком с колотым льдом, Дженсен полетел головой вперед, роняя и поднос, и достоинство. И приземлился точнехонько между почти призывно раздвинутых мишиных колен. Тот будто только в этот момент заметил Дженсена и внимательно уставился ему в лицо холодным немигающим взглядом. Дженсен чувствовал, как под коленями становится мокро - пара бутылок разбилась, и теперь в вип-зале стоял густой удушливый запах алкоголя.

\- Не надо так торопиться, - неожиданно мягко заметил Миша, - можно шишку набить.

Все вокруг засмеялись, а Дженсен медленно поднялся на ноги. Хотелось сдохнуть, настолько неловко он себя чувствовал.

"Теперь все старания коту под хвост", - думал Дженсен, но его опасения не подтвердились. Через несколько дней после инцидента, в начале суматошного слякотного февраля, Миша опять наведался в клуб, на этот раз в сопровождении троих охранников, но без свиты или, тем более, партнеров по бизнесу. Когда Дженсену передали, что в приват-руме для особо важных клиентов его ожидает мистер Коллинз, сердце его сначала глухо бухнуло, а потом зачастило. Дженсен только понадеялся, что выглядит достаточно профессионально, чтобы не вызвать особых подозрений. Срочно отправившись в костюмерную, Дженсен опять начал молиться, чтобы все прошло хорошо.

Проверка костюма - простая белая рубашка, застегнутая до самого верха, джинсы. Босиком. Этого вполне должно хватить.

Дженсен хорошо знал вип-зал для приватных танцев, в который пускали только самых важных клиентов. Хорошо, что музыку можно было включить снаружи и вплыть внутрь уже под знакомые звуки. Комната была оборудована по последнему слову техники, поиграй на пульте - и получишь любой антураж. Но он выбрал самый простой и, благодаря этой самой простоте, убойный вариант. Слева у стены всегда стоял стул с высокой спинкой, вот его он и использует. И подсветка самая простая, вертикальная.

Углы зала были погружены в темноту. Похоже, Миша предпочитал не видеть своих охранников, находясь на отдыхе, и прятал их в тень. Сейчас он сидел на небольшом диване, вытянув левую руку вдоль спинки, а пальцами правой выстукивая какой-то ритм на коленке, обтянутой темно-синей джинсой. Дженсен дождался, пока прозвучат первые такты, и ступил в освещенное пространство.

С самого начала он поймал мишин взгляд. Это было несложно - разумеется, тот посмотрел на него. Значительно труднее было этот взгляд удержать, не дать глазам соскользнуть ниже, зацепиться за воротник рубашки и продолжить скользить дальше. Только когда Дженсен сам отпустит его, только тогда. Он посмотрел в ответ, иначе, чем в первый вечер, иначе, чем полчаса назад. С вызовом, не мигая, как будто между ним и Мишей натянулась тугая струна, дотронься - и зазвенит. Потяни - и лопнет, хлестнет жарко по лицу, рассечет кожу. Не отрывай глаз.

"After Dark" - не самый оригинальный выбор, но тягучий, гипнотизирующий ритм будто создан для танца. На каждый низкий гитарный рифф Дженсен делал небольшой скользящий шаг вперед, пока не остановился в центре комнаты. И только в этот момент отпустил мишин взгляд - не сморгнул, а медленно прикрыл глаза, разрывая контакт. Чуть покачиваясь в такт музыке, медленно поднял руки к горлу, к вискам, скользнул пальцами по волосам, откидывая голову, вернулся к вырезу и неторопливо расстегнул первую пуговицу.

Watching him  
Strolling in the night  
So white  
Wondering why  
It's only After Dark

Пальцы двигались будто отдельно от тела. Он не изгибался и не вилял бедрами, а вместо этого продолжал раскачиваться, поводя плечами, в ритме исполняющей свой смертельный танец кобры. И по-прежнему не смотрел в глаза, прячась от жадного жаркого взгляда. Рубашка разошлась, открывая блестящую в свете лампы кожу. Дженсен почти физически ощутил, как свет стекает по нему, очерчивая каждую рельефную мышцу, и на короткий момент почувствовал благодарность по отношению к Себастьяну, за то, что вогнал его в такую физическую форму. Но лишь на миг, сейчас нужно было концентрироваться на другом.

Разворот - руки подняты и закинуты назад, пальцы нащупывают пуговицы на манжетах - и вот рубашка соскальзывает по напряженным плечам, по натянутым мускулам предплечий. Кончиками пальцев подхватить ее и развернуться, одновременно распахнуть глаза, ловя ответный взгляд…

In his eyes  
A distant fire light  
burns bright  
Wondering why  
It's only After Dark

Пропустить рубашку через кулак, наматывая на руку, потом позволить ей развернуться с легким шелестом и - резкий бросок в сторону дивана. Расчет как у снайпера - белая ткань приземляется точно на левую руку Миши, ту, что на спинке дивана. Коллинз не делает попытки поймать брошенную деталь туалета, как делали до него все без исключения "клиенты" Дженсена, но через пару секунд все-таки берет ее в руки и подносит к лицу, вдыхая запах. Дженсен видит, как на мгновение раздуваются крылья острого носа, потом рубашка летит в угол, а Миша, не скрываясь, кладет руку себе на пах. Один-ноль, Дженс, поздравляет себя Эклз. Вперед.

I find myself in his room  
Feel the fever of my doom  
Falling falling  
Through the floor  
I'm knocking on the Devil's door

Дженсен отклоняется в сторону и рывком подтягивает стул, вырывая его из темноты к себе на свет. Резкий рывок, стул вращается на одной ножке, припечатать ладонью - и немедленно перекинуть ногу через сиденье, замереть. Спинка не сплошная, только вверху три крепкие перекладины, ниже нет никаких препятствий. Дженсен не торопиться сесть, он опускается мед-ле-нноооо, следуя музыке, следуя своему внутреннему ритму.

In the Dawn  
I wake up to find  
him gone  
And a note says  
Only After Dark

Он разводит ноги, скользит ладонью по уже покрытой испариной груди, ниже, ниже, пока не накрывает одной рукой свой пах, отзеркаливая Мишу. И - глаза в глаза - медленно проводит языком по внезапно пересохшим губам. Все иначе, не так, как на пробных танцах - Дженсен чувствует нешуточное возбуждение, член под рукой горячий и твердый, он ощущает это сквозь плотную джинсу. Большим пальцем, не задумываясь, проводит по очертившейся головке и прикусывает губу от неожиданно острого удовольствия. Резко выдохнуть и втянуть воздух через зубы, выпуская его обратно толчками.

Burning burning  
in the flame  
Now I know his  
secret name  
You can tear his temple down  
But he'll be back  
and rule again

Дженсен откидывается назад, неожиданно, резко, будто теряет над собой контроль, и замирает на одну секунду, подобно натянутому луку, упираясь ладонями в пол, ноги широко раздвинуты. Начинает изображать фрикции, высоко, до предела вскидывая бедра, прогибаясь вверх, и, замерев на высочайшей точке, опускается... ниже... ниже... стекает со стула. Перекат, упор, продолжить движения вверх-вниз, прогнуться...

In my heart  
A deep and dark  
and lonely part  
Wants him and  
waits for After Dark

Резко отбросить стул в сторону, плевать на грохот, и замереть, стоя на коленях, запрокинувшись, упираясь одной рукой в пол, вторую недвусмысленно засунуть под пояс джинсов, втягивая живот. Из-под ресниц Дженсен видит, как Миша, не скрываясь, мнет себе промежность.

\- Джейсон? - голос почти на октаву ниже, чем до танца.  
\- Ммм? - Дженсен никак не может отдышаться, возбуждение туманит мозг, ужасно хочется довести начатое до конца.  
\- Как насчет продолжить? Ты же не только танцевать умеешь?

Вот оно. Но... не поддаваться. Не сдаваться.

\- Мне нельзя. Я потеряю работу.

Миша удивленно смотрит. Похоже, давно ему не отказывали. Он, кажется, не верит - сначала. А когда до него доходит, что Дженсен не шутит, то Миша начинает смеяться. Хохотать. Ржать.

\- Нельзя? Нельзя? Ivan, ty slyshal - emu nel'zja, on raboty lishitsja.

Из угла доносится сдавленное хрюканье - Иван во всем согласен с боссом. Отсмеявшись, Миша вдруг резко становится серьезным. В два шага преодолевает расстояние до Дженсена, так и не удосужившегося встать на ноги, и опускается возле него на корточки. Внимательно заглядывает в глаза и произносит так тихо, что, наверное, никто из охранников не слышит:

\- Тогда до скорого, Джейсон. С твоими полномочиями я разберусь сам.

Дженсен так и остается на полу, когда Миша спокойно покидает зал, будто забыл сразу, что хотел потрахаться. Эклз втягивает остаточный аромат какого-то горьковато-свежего парфюма. Ему срочно надо в туалет или еще куда-нибудь, где он сможет побыть пару минут наедине с собой.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда три лимузина, наполненных хохочущими стриптизерами, замерли поочередно перед входом в шикарный современный дом-башню, на лице швейцара в расшитой галунами ливрее не дрогнул ни один мускул. Дженсен чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно и одновременно сгорал от нетерпения. Последняя встреча с Мишей, его обещание разрешить все вопросы с владельцем клуба и устроить им "настоящее" свидание лишили Дженсена покоя и сна. И вот цель была так близко!

Огромный лифт поднял его и еще пятерых тружеников пилона и стрингов на самую верхотуру, выпустив прямо в, казалось, бесконечный лофт. Противоположная лифту стена была полностью стеклянной, и через это окно открывался вид на залитый огнями Манхэттен, подсвеченную статую Свободы и абсолютно черный океан. У Дженсена захватило дух, но не только от вида. Воздух был наполнен тяжелым душистым дымом, в котором смешивались ароматы марихуаны, сандала, жасмина и еще каких-то благовоний. Там и тут горели лампы, фонарики и свечи в стеклянных вазах. По всему залу бродили, ползали, танцевали обнаженные и не совсем тела. На подушках, креслах и низких диванах сидели мужчины в костюмах, вокруг них вились девушки и юноши. Справа была устроена настоящая площадка для стриптиза с пилоном, на котором одновременно крутились парень и девушка в одинаковых тигровых стрингах. Откуда-то сбоку доносились стоны и возбужденные выкрики, кто-то громко считал отчетливо слышные несмотря на ритмичную тяжелую музыку шлепки кожи о кожу. Если бы Дионис был жив, он бы остался доволен подобной вакханалией.

Дженсен поддался общему движению, позволив увлечь себя куда-то в центр зала. В руках оказался запотевший стакан, а кто-то обхватил его сзади одной рукой за шею, тычась липкими губами в ухо, дергая другой за рубашку. Судя по поведению всех остальных, ничего особенного в этом не было, поэтому он сцепил зубы, стараясь не особо выделяться. Он вертел головой, стараясь высмотреть Мишу в этом месиве возбужденной плоти, но его нигде не было видно. Тот, кто пристроился к нему сзади, уже успел скорее разорвать, чем расстегнуть, рубашку и жадно шарил теперь по груди, приближаясь к поясу брюк. Дженсен немного запаниковал, все-таки в его планах на этот вечер было несколько иное, но он не мог позволить себе выйти из роли. Изогнувшись, он ушел от очередного слюнявого поцелуя в затылок, и попытался выскользнуть из кольца окорокоподобных рук, но в этот момент какая-то сила оторвала от него не в меру активного воздыхателя. Та же самая сила крепко ухватила его за руку чуть повыше локтя и повлекла куда-то. Дженсен был благодарен за избавление от поцелуйного маньяка, но ему совершенно не понравилась целеустремленность его спасителя. Мужик оказался здоровым, крепким и, как ни странно, совершенно трезвым. Не говоря ни слова, он провел Дженсена через весь зал, вытолкнул в практически темный коридор и, протащив несколько метров, зашвырнул через дверь в не менее темную комнату.

Там было тихо, музыка доносилась как невнятный ритмичный гул, отзываясь в теле волнами дрожи. Дженсен ощупал порванную рубашку, свисающую с одного плеча, и снял ее вовсе. Смысла ходить одетым подобно Тарзану он не видел. Пока он разбирался с туалетом, впереди вдруг кто-то зашевелился.

\- Джейсон! Какая неожиданность, - этот хрипловатый негромкий голос Дженсен узнал бы из тысячи других, - ну, проходи, садись. Гостем будешь.

Дженсен двинулся вперед, глаза быстро освоились в полумраке. Несколько толстых свечей в высоких вазах вырывали из темноты небольшие островки помещения, оставляя все остальное пространство в глубокой тени. После гигантского зала комната показалось не слишком большой. Слева от двери обнаружился диван с низким столиком, на котором были расставлены бутылки и, кажется, тарелки. Дженсен двинулся вперед.

\- Как тебе моя вечеринка, Джейсон? - немного погодя поинтересовался Миша. Он сидел почти в той же позе, как во время стриптиза, расслабленный, откинув голову на спинку дивана. - Как я вижу, ты уже познакомился с одним из моих гостей?

Дженсен передернул голыми плечами и аккуратно опустился на краешек сиденья, не слишком близко и не слишком далеко от хозяина.

\- А я скучал по тебе, Джейсон-Джейсон, - протянул Миша, не меняя позы. - Но дела, дела... Времени на развлечения совсем не остается, вот и сегодня работа без конца. Хорошо хоть, что иногда работу можно совмещать с чем-то более приятным.

Он вдруг резко сел и потянулся к четырехгранной бутылке.

\- Как насчет текилы?  
\- А я думал, что русские пьют водку.  
\- Настоящие русские пьют спирт и заедают его медвежатиной. Ты разве не знаешь, что по Москве бродят стаи белых медведей, которых жители отстреливают прямо из окон и готовят из них holodetz?

Дженсен сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, и принял ледяную рюмку, наполненную до краев. Быстро лизнув тыльную сторону ладони, посыпал солью и подхватил кусочек лайма.

\- Знаешь, что самое важное в выпивке по-русски? Не сорт алкоголя. Самое главное - это тост, и то, как его произнести. Когда говорится тост, следует внимательно смотреть в глаза говорящему и выпить, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

Миша повернулся, требовательно глядя на Дженсена. Эклз ответил не менее твердым взглядом, отмечая маленькие язычки пламени, отражающиеся в практически черных сейчас мишиных глазах.

\- За знакомство, Джейсон, и чтобы оно было взаимно приятным, - Миша легко звякнул рюмкой о рюмку и быстрым движением закинул содержимое в рот. Не скривившись ни на секунду, он медленно положил в рот кислую дольку и принялся с удовольствием ее сосать. Дженсен немного завис, глядя на ставшие вдруг влажными губы, на движения языка, который время от времени мелькал между ними.

Миша отвел взгляд от Дженсена и выразительно посмотрел на все еще полную рюмку в его руке. Дженсен спохватился, быстро слизнул соль, проглотил текилу и, в свою очередь, закусил лаймом.

\- Откуда ты здесь взялся, Джейсон? - поинтересовался Миша, вновь разливая текилу.  
\- Из Майами. Надоело вечное солнце, захотелось снега и слякоти.  
\- О, вот этого тут хватает. Ну, по второй? - Дженсен протянул стопку. - О-па, вот это неловко получилось, - не дотянувшись как следует до солонки Миша попытался ее к себе подтянуть и опрокинул. Белые крупинки рассыпались по темной полированной поверхности. Коллинз ухватил щепотку и бросил себе за левое плечо, поясняя: - Примета такая - если соль рассыпали, начнется ссора. Мы же не хотим поссориться, Джейсон? Я предпочитаю жить дружно.

Во время этой тирады он то ли отвлекся, то ли успел уже хватить лишнего за вечер, но бросок получился не особо точным и большая часть соли попала Мише на шею, немедленно прилипнув к потной коже. Дженсен увидел, как заблестели соляные кристаллики, отражая пламя свечей. Миша вытер руку о диван, явно собираясь стряхнуть раздражающие крошки, но Дженсен перехватил его ладонь. Потянувшись, он ткнулся носом в воротник строгой рубашки. Миша замер, не делая попытки отодвинуться, даже чуть откинул голову назад. Дженсен втянул уже знакомый запах, с горьковато-свежей ноткой неизвестного парфюма, и медленно провел кончиком языка по загорелой шее, собирая соленые крупинки. Кожа была чуть влажной и слегка горчила. Дженсен скользнул языком выше, забираясь за ухо, в ту самую маленькую впадинку сразу за мочкой, а потом всосал и саму мочку, овеяв напоследок теплым дыханием.

Миша резко заглотил алкоголь, уже не следя за русскими правилами, и отбросил рюмку куда-то за спину. Туда же полетела и полная рюмка Дженсена. Не успел еще рассеяться звон разбившегося стекла, а Дженсен уже распластался по спинке дивана под твердым горячим мишиным телом. Коллинз удерживал его одной рукой за шею, чуть придавливая кадык, чувствительно, но не болезненно, а второй впился в обнаженное плечо. Поцелуй был мокрым и жарким, пах лаймом и текилой, мексиканским солнцем и русской душевностью. Дженсен попытался было перехватить инициативу, как привык это делать со своими партнерами, но его попытки были безжалостно отвергнуты. Миша держал крепко, целовал собственнически и явно не собирался делиться или подчиняться. Вел, одним словом.

Дженсен мысленно плюнул на свои привычки и поплыл по течению, сцепляя руки у Миши на талии и притягивая его поближе. Тот с готовностью подался вперед, оседлал Дженсена и запустил ему руку в волосы, ради такого вечера тщательно уложенные гелем.

\- Фу, что за гадость! - Миша брезгливо выдернул пальцы из жестких прядей, запутавшись кольцом где-то в районе макушки. Дженсен зашипел, почувствовав, как приличный клок чуть не покинул его череп. - Ну-ка, у тебя что, и морда чем-то намазана?

Несмотря на то, что вот уже больше полугода Дженсен регулярно использовал тональный крем и пудру, перед тем как отправиться в клуб или выйти к клиентам в зал, от такой реакции он опешил и залился краской.

\- Пошли-ка, - Миша поднялся и потянул его за руку, - ненавижу всякую косметическую херню. Ну, я понимаю, был бы ты бабой, а то ведь мужик. Веснушки он замазывает! - Оказывается, в углу за диваном была еще одна дверь, и она вела в приличных размеров ванную. Миша включил светильник на стене возле зеркала, предпочитая не зажигать яркий верхний свет. Потом жестко толкнул Дженсена к стене возле здоровенной душевой кабинки и, присев, расстегнул ему брюки. Сдернув их вместе с бельем (в этот момент Дженсен порадовался, что надел обычные трусы, а не стринги, а то неизвестно, что бы хозяин дома заявил на подобные модные изыски) легко сгреб возбужденный член ладонью, а второй рукой чуть обхватил яйца.

\- Давай, в душ. И чтобы ничего не осталось!

Дженсен послушно шагнул в прозрачную кабинку, с интересом уставившись на панель управления. По стенам были разбросаны металлические бляшки с отверстиями, но никаких кранов или переключателей видно не было. Пока Дженсен рассматривал по виду стеклянную панель с нарисованными на ней кнопками, Миша быстро разделся и шагнул следом за Эклзом, немедленно плотно прижавшись к нему со спины.

\- Что, техника на грани фантастики? Учись, пока я жив! - с этими словами он уверенно нажал на пару кнопок, и немедленно из бляшек ударили плотные струйки воды, окатив Дженсена и заодно Мишу теплой водой. Миша в очередной раз потянулся из-за его спины и достал бутылку с шампунем. Вложив ее Дженсену в руку, сам принялся вертеться, постоянно задевая крепким стояком Дженсена то по бедру, то по заднице. Каждое прикосновение напоминало Эклзу, ради чего они здесь, и поэтому он торопился закончить с водными процедурами как можно быстрее. Прополоскав волосы и умывшись прямо пеной с головы, он почувствовал себя чистым. В конце концов, уход за собой и соблюдение правил гигиены были одним из первейших условий работы в клубе. Кому понравится приватный танец в исполнении стриптизера, от которого несет потом или еще чем похуже? Так что перед поездкой на вечеринку Дженсен мылся тщательно и долго. Похоже, Миша в этом и не сомневался.

Он развернул теперь Дженсена к себе лицом и прижал к стене. Струйки щекотно ударили в спину, и это было похоже на массаж. А Коллинз, улыбнувшись, вдруг опустился перед Дженсеном вниз, как незадолго до этого перед душевой кабинкой, и взял в рот.

Дженсен выдохнул и забыл, как вдыхать. По сравнению с теплой водой рот Миши казался почти прохладным. Коллинз не торопился, похоже, вообще не собирался доводить Дженсена до разрядки, просто медленно чувственно ласкал, позволяя иногда скользнуть головке чуть глубже в горло, но немедленно отдергивая голову при первой же попытке Эклза шевельнуться. Дженсен млел, теряясь в контрастных ощущениях от почти уже обжигающих струй воды на своей спине и заду и от умелого прохладного языка на своем члене. Мыслей в голове с каждым движением оставалось все меньше, пока не задержалась одна, правда, написанная метровыми неоновыми буквами: "В кровать и трахать!"

Наверное, Миша даже мысли умел читать, потому что он отстранился и опять поднялся на ноги:

\- Следуй за мной, красавчик, сменим обстановку на более сухую.

Дженсен безропотно последовал за хозяином дома, а тот вывел его через вторую дверь из ванной и, как он и был весь сырой, толкнул в сторону большой и даже на вид удобной кровати. Дженсен упал на спину, призывно раздвигая ноги. Миша хмыкнул, глядя на такую готовность, и ужом скользнул по предложенному телу. Устроился поудобнее и пальцами прочесал Дженсену мокрые пряди волос:

\- Вот так-то лучше! Poehali, Dzhejson? - и, не дожидаясь ответа, немного грубовато обхватил напряженный член Эклза.

Дженсен уже догадался, что сегодня решения принимает не он, и подавил последние сомнения, пускаясь на волю волн. Вот только быть полным пассивом он все-таки не привык, поэтому потянул Мишу за бедро, требуя, чтобы тот развернулся. Миша понял сразу и перекинул ногу через его плечи. Дженсен приподнялся, цепляясь за мишины бедра, и, не церемонясь, ввинтился языком в анус. Коллинз впился пальцами в ягодицы Дженсена, выпустил на секунду его член изо рта и чуть не пополам согнулся, запрокидывая голову. Дженсен хмыкнул, обхватывая скользкую от смазки головку в кольцо из большого и указательного пальцев, и двинул рукой, одновременно вылизывая всю мишину промежность. Комната наполнилась глухими стонами, смешанными с липкими хлюпающими шорохами. Дженсен подстраивался под ритм тяжелых басов, уже практически не слышных в этой части квартиры, но ощущавшихся глухой вибрацией, передававшейся через пол всем поверхностям дома. Он мог бы бесконечно вот так вскидывать бедра, толкаясь в разогревшееся жерло мишиной глотки, бесконечно стискивать кулак и напрягать язык, отплачивая той же монетой, но Миша не пожелал ограничиться оральным сексом.

Следуя скорее толчкам и кивкам, а не невнятным указаниям, Дженсен развернулся к изголовью, принимая коленно-локтевую позу и вцепляясь в дугу на спинке кровати. Сзади что-то прошуршало и пару раз щелкнуло, а потом горячий даже через кондом и смазку член ткнулся ему между бедер. Миша не задержался ни на секунду, пока не въехал до конца, раздвигая Дженсену ноги до предела и жестко фиксируя его в одной позиции. Дженсен даже не подозревал, что способен скулить подобно суке под дождем, пока Миша не начал его трахать сильными жесткими толчками, влажно припечатывая шлепками набрякшей мошонки. Дженсен выл, гулко бился макушкой в деревянную спинку кровати и подмахивал, как портовая шлюха любимому клиенту.

Bдруг Миша резко вышел из него, и секунду спустя на спину Дженсену брызнула теплая вязкая сперма, медленно стекая по бокам. Он опрокинул Дженсена на спину, наплевав на простыни, и обхватил ладонью твердый член, одновременно вставляя сразу четыре пальца в хорошо растянутый анус. Дженсену показалось, что его оргазм длился целую вечность, подстегиваемый непрерывным нажатием где-то там в глубине, и жесткими, резкими движениями умелой руки. Он плохо помнил, как Миша подполз чуть выше и улегся рядом с ним на живот, по-хозяйски закинув ногу ему на бедра и обхватив его рукой за плечи. Похоже, он провалился в сон еще до того, как Миша окончательно угнездился.


	18. Chapter 18

Утро наступило как-то слишком быстро и сразу. Дженсен проснулся, чувствуя, что к пояснице прилипла простыня, что кожу на животе, груди и даже шее стягивает, но, несмотря на эти мелкие неудобства, никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким удовлетворенным. Все прошло как надо и, более того, он был бы совсем не против продолжить свое расследование. Контакт с "подопечным" доставил намного больше удовольствия, чем можно было ожидать. Несомненно, ему нравилось это задание, даже если для его выполнения приходилось демонстрировать свой голый зад на сцене всем желающим. Потянувшись, не открывая глаз, Дженсен принюхался к легкому запаху кофе, наполнявшему комнату. Кофе был бы кстати...

\- Dobroe utro, Dzhensen, - мишин голос звучал совершенно обыденно, и Дженсен, улыбнувшись, на автомате ответил:  
\- Dobroe...

И в этот момент холодная волна страха затопила его. Он просрал свой шанс, прокололся, даже не начав еще действительно что-то делать. Практически сразу...

Уютного настроения как не бывало, воздух показался холодным, зябкие мурашки побежали по всему телу. Дженсен подтянул ноги и сел, осматриваясь и нащупывая одеяло. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно беззащитным, голый где-то в гигантской квартире русского мафиозо, который, как ему не раз уже говорили, был способен на все. Страх сковал ему мышцы, он судорожно сглотнул, вспоминая уверенную руку накануне на своем горле, когда Миша его целовал на диване, жесткие ладони на бедрах - все мысли о приятных моментах испарились, оставив только воспоминания, связанные с доминированием и подчинением.

Наверное, Дженсен был совсем отвратительным агентом, потому что Миша читал его как открытую книгу. Вот и сейчас он подошел к кровати, и, вздохнув, присел на край. В отличие от Дженсена, он был уже полностью одет и вообще выглядел так, словно проснулся уже как два часа, не меньше, и даже провел пару деловых встреч. Хотя, кто его знает... Дженсен улыбнулся, судорожно соображая, как бы вывернуться из неприятной ситуации, но Миша предпочел продолжить разговор сам.

Протянув Дженсену кружку черного кофе, он подождал, пока тот сделает первый глоток обжигающей горькой жидкости, и заговорил:

\- Можешь не разыгрывать комедию, я все знаю.  
\- Что - все? - Дженсен захлопал ресницами, изображая глуповатого парня и изо всех сил пытаясь опять стать Джейсоном Тигом, стриптизером и оторвой.  
\- Тебе пересказать твое личное дело? Дженсен Росс Эклз, до недавнего времени сотрудник отделения ФБР в Сан-Антонио, а последние полгода - агент под прикрытием?

Отпираться было не просто бесполезно, это было скорее опасно - Миша мог и потерять терпение.

\- Откуда? - пробормотал Дженсен, отпивая кофе мелкими глотками, пытаясь согреть заледеневшие пальцы о горячий фаянс. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в Нью-Йорке - февраль, снег с дождем, слякоть и холод. А в Сан-Антонио зимы не в пример мягче.  
\- Это не твоя вина, Дженсен. Ты замечательно подготовился и все сделал правильно. Просто я знал о тебе с самого начала, как только ты был выбран для участия в этой дурацкой программе наблюдения за мной.

Дженсен не верил своим ушам - все предпринятые предосторожности оказались напрасными?

\- У меня неплохо поставлена служба контрразведки, без этого никуда, - Миша провел рукой по волосам, откидывая их назад, - и я сделал достаточно добра людям, чтобы рассчитывать на их признательность.  
\- Но... - Дженсен хотел было спросить, кто, а потом вдруг вспомнил полный восхищения рассказ Роба и поинтересовался: - Бенедикт?  
\- В том числе, - уклончиво ответил Миша, - но не только. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько тесен мир.

Дженсен покивал, размышляя, а потом поинтересовался:

\- И что теперь?  
\- Теперь? - Миша посмотрел на него открыто и улыбнулся: - У меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
\- Какое? - Дженсен попытался просчитать, что и сколько стОит рассказать, чтобы выбраться из этого логова преступности, не навредив организации и коллегам.  
\- Я хочу предложить тебе стать моим партнером с особыми полномочиями.

Дженсен ожидал всего, что угодно, но не это.

\- В смысле? - туповато спросил он, уставившись на Коллинза.  
\- Ну, - Миша передернул плечами и сел поудобнее, отведя взгляд от лица Дженсена, - мне надоело быть одному. Вокруг меня много людей, но... это все не то, - Миша поморщился. - Я не предлагаю тебе сменить лагерь, по крайней мере, не сразу, - заговорщицки улыбнулся и подмигнул Миша. - Мне нужен помощник, кто-то, кто готов помочь мне в порой очень щекотливых ситуациях. Разного рода. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы этим помощником стал ты, Дженсен. Мы, кажется, вполне нашли общий язык.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я тебе подойду? - уже спокойнее спросил Дженсен.  
\- Интуиция. И разведка. Я многое о тебе знаю, о твоей семье, - на этих словах Дженсен окаменел. - Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь угрожать послать снайперов к дому твоих родителей, это не мои методы. Я предлагаю тебе сделку - ты делаешь свое дело, собираешь на меня компромат, но при этом лояльно ведешь себя, так, как делал бы это, если бы я не узнал, кто ты. Ну, а через год мы можем пересмотреть условия нашего договора, если захочешь.  
\- А ты не боишься, что я узнаю достаточно, чтобы пожизненно засадить тебя за решетку?  
\- Нет, - опять улыбнулся Миша, - в России есть поговорка - "ot sumy da ot tjur'my ne zarekajsja". Так что не боюсь, я и в тюрьме смогу неплохо устроиться, хотя жить на Парк Авеню не в пример приятнее, чем в камере, уж можешь мне поверить. Я очень аккуратно веду свои дела, так что не обольщайся и не надейся, что тебе будет легко. Кроме того, почему-то мне кажется, что ты не используешь даже те сведения, которые соберешь.  
\- Это почему? - Дженсен вдруг почувствовал себя оскорбленным сомнениями в cвоем профессионализме.  
\- Сам поймешь, со временем, - Миша вдруг повернулся и потянулся к нему, - кроме того, я могу быть чертовски убедительным.

Поцелуй получился коротким и напомнил точку в разговоре. Миша поднялся и швырнул мобильник Дженсена ему на колени:

\- Я забил тебе свой номер, быстрый набор кнопкой номер один. Подумай, даю тебе три дня, как в русских сказках. Если согласишься, позвони мне. Если нет, можешь не звонить. В таком случае просто сообщай своим начальникам, что задание ты завалил с треском, и что я тебя послал подальше. Подумай - я предлагаю альтернативу твоей такой интересной работе. И в клубе работать тебе тоже не понадобится, мне не нужен мальчик-танцовщик.

C этими словами Миша направился к двери спальни. Не оборачиваясь, бросил, уже сжав дверную ручку:

\- Если хочешь, прими душ, твоя одежда лежит в ванной. Потом один из охранников тебя проводит.

Не прощаясь, Миша покинул комнату и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.


	19. Chapter 19

Три дня Дженсен провел в размышлениях. Он позвонил в клуб и, старательно гнусавя, сказался больным. А потом завалился на диван в своей квартирке и крепко задумался.

На третий день он сидел в кухне с кружкой кофе и гипнотизировал свой мобильник. Вызвав на экран номер, спрятанный под первой кнопкой, он долго смотрел на десяток цифр. А потом решительно нажал на кнопку вызова.

После третьего гудка Дженсен услышал мишин голос:

\- Я слушаю.  
\- Я согласен, - выдохнул Дженсен и вцепился в столешницу так, что самому стало больно.  
\- Я рад, - голос сразу потеплел градусов на двадцать, - собирай вещи. Я пришлю машину.  
\- И... куда теперь? - решился спросить Дженсен.  
\- Домой. Теперь - домой.


End file.
